


Backwards

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scorpius, snatched from his home as a baby while his parents slept, shows up at their front door one day as a child without attachment to them.But they’re willing to try getting him to be their normal son.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco didn’t want to answer the front door, but due to the fact he had nothing to keep himself busy with, he answered it disinterestedly.

He looked at a boy with impossibly blond, nearly white, hair that sat in clumps around his scalp. The green eyes in a slight squint that needed a prescription were both judgmental and curious, while his stance said he wandered all the way to the house on his own because he could.

Draco hardly had time to wonder who picked out the boy’s horribly dirty clothes, before he examined the paper the boy had in his hands.

_Scorpius Nicolaus Potter is hereby returned to the house of the Potters by the Ministry Child Rescue Services from a werewolf clan raid. If this child was not intended to be returned, please send back to-_

“I didn’t expect my mummy to smell so fancy.” Scorpius looked at Draco’s stomach, then at the parchment in Draco’s shaking hands. He gave a lifeless smile, “Is something wrong, Mummy? Am I not good enough to be let in?”

Scorpius flinched and froze when Draco hugged him suddenly, not expecting that from what he heard about the Malfoy family. He wondered how soft an omega could get raising a family, until it hit him more clearly.

His mother never had a child to raise long in the first place.

It took Scorpius moments to get over his initial fear of the house he had been sent to. He soon grew curious of his surroundings, but not so much he admitted it.

He just looked at Draco’s ponytail, giving an amused snort. “Is it a requirement to grow your hair out, Mummy, or are you just desperate for attention?”

“He is my son,” Draco said to himself; relieved and eager to crumple the parchment in his hands to toss it away. Harry wouldn’t bother to read it, having waited so long himself.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Scorpius argued, watching Draco as he sat down in the living room where they ended up.

Draco knew he’d get to deal with that much more, but didn’t mind. He had a chance to be a mother at all. “It’s a bit of a tradition. Had you any proper upbringing, you’d know such a thing.”

“My upbringing was just fine,” Scorpius shot back, sitting on the floor. His legs stuck out awkwardly from being too thin.

“I see that,” Draco commented, wanting to smack some sense into his son already. He felt his stomach and sighed, wincing slightly at the sudden kicking.

Scorpius suddenly held out a hand to place over Draco’s bump, “You didn’t wait to see if I ever returned before you thought to replace me?” His eyes grew a little hazy as as scooted away again, “I don’t know why I said that.”

“You don’t seem like you’d be an alpha, but I understand why you’d be worried about territory,” Draco tried, the kicking growing stronger against his stomach. “This baby is just from... a really nice night.”

“Knotting?”

“Who told you about that?” Draco demanded, growing upset. “Werewolves are bad influences. I’m going to find those useless beasts, and have them-“ He stopped when he remembered he had no power any longer.

Accepting an alpha that wasn’t pureblood was a bold choice of Draco’s, and one he wouldn’t ever live down due to his father’s strong offense to it being Harry Potter in particular.

Draco noticed Scorpius uninterestedly picking at his bare feet. He inwardly struggled with what to do, before just grabbing Scorpius’ wrist and dragging him to the fireplace.

“Are you going to hurt me for some reason?” Scorpius wondered too easily.

“No, you are going to stand here while I talk to your father.” Draco started to pick at the fire with a poker, grabbing dust to sprinkle into it to ignite it further. “He’s an Auror. You must know what they are. Once my enemy, but now I feel safer on their side.” He couldn’t help but gush a bit over it.

Draco smoothed down his already tight ponytail as he waited for Harry to pick up. He cleared his throat when he saw Harry, giving a triumphant smile, “Harry, you wouldn’t believe-“

“Our son’s home? Yeah, I know that.” Harry interjected, looking upset over something. He gave a sigh when Draco grew visibly angry. “Look, I want to come back, and wonder where the hell he’d gone with you, but I need to work overtime.”

“Scorpius is here, and you want to stay there?” Draco’s voice wavered, making him clear his throat again, not wanting to sound weak. Like he never wanted to sound in front of Harry since they met.

“I don’t ‘want to’ work at all, but since you like fancy shite, I have to work my arse off all day so you can stay home and do nothing. So, do something with Scorpius, like you’ve always wanted, because I’m not really supposed to even be taking a break right now.” Harry felt through his hair as he noticed Draco shaking. “Damn it, don’t do that. I had the Ministry work this case for years, and in return I’m going to be worked to the bone. I did this for you.”

“I would think having a family would mean something to you!” Draco kicked the logs to lose the connection, ripping out his ponytail to try and lessen his stress.

Draco turned to apologize to his son, but soon found Scorpius was nowhere to be found. He went to sit back on the couch, looking at his burnt bare foot, smiling at how imperfect he really was.

Tying the band back in his hair slowly to pass the time, Draco found Scorpius returning with a picture of them as a family framed. “You were so small, the doctors told me you’d probably have a hard time surviving with such a strict purity on one side.” He wasn’t sure why he admitted that, but he smiled weakly at Scorpius regardless.

Scorpius sat down beside Draco, looking away in some embarrassment, “When you and Dad stop fighting, could we take a new photo together?”

“Of course,” Draco replied, petting over Scorpius’ crunchy hair. “We need to make sure you’re cleaned properly before we take a picture. I’m only tolerating this because I’m still in some state of shock.”

“Alright, Mummy,” Scorpius replied as politely as he could, wondering if he would have hair he could someday pull back and wear in such a way.

He squinted at Draco enough he found a nearby drawer opening. Old glasses with round lens were put onto his face, causing Scorpius to start seeing things clearly.

Scorpius smiled up at his mother as he noticed more details, and found their mouths curled in amusement together.

Their smiles were lost with Harry bursting in through the front door, soaking with a downpour they hadn’t noticed and throwing down. “Don’t you ever imply I don’t care about my family again.”


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius watched his parents stare at one another, trying to find a way around fighting too much in front of him. He found it rather amusing.

“Could you clean me now, Mummy?” Scorpius wondered aloud, using big eyes that had gotten him out of trouble with the werewolves with pups many times.

“‘Mummy’?” Harry sounded amused Draco dealt with such a title, but he shut up when he saw Draco’s glare. “Am I ‘Daddy’?”

“No. I don’t like you yet.” Scorpius led Draco off, smiling at Draco’s snickering. He thought he said the right thing, just then.

Harry was amazed Draco would actually do something laborious without magic, but he soon grew worried. Scorpius has grown up without them, but he knew his name and could make his way through the house.

It sounded odd to be suspicious, but Harry didn’t know if the kidnappers knew the house so well that they’d even incorporate it into whatever they did with Scorpius.

Harry imagined Death Eaters had something to do with it, as Harry would be a great target even after Voldemort fell. But why his son had been spared was beyond him.

He sat down at the couch, wondering about the glasses. Was he any bit similar to his son in personality?

Harry started when he heard a shout, rushing upstairs towards the guest bathroom. Throwing open the door, he found a mostly dried Scorpius laying facedown on the floor, arms outstretched.

Draco felt through his ruined locks from a sliced off ponytail, trying to hide his stinging Dark Mark under his sleeve. “He tried to attack me. His own mother. Can you believe the nerve of this child? I took him back after smelling like mongrels.”

Staring at the claws they had failed to see before they were half clipped off, Harry sighed and kneeled beside his magically stunned son. “He was turned into a werewolf. That’s why they kept him alive.” He laughed slightly, leaning over to kiss the repulsed look off of Draco’s face. “They didn’t have to heart to kill a pup, no matter whose baby it was.”

“God, I need a bath now.” Draco gasped when Harry grabbed his throbbing forearm, looking the other way. “He attacked me when I started trimming his nails. You should be looking at my hair, instead. I can’t wear a ponytail anymore.”

“You told me you’d get this removed.” Harry didn’t care that touching it made them both wince, protectively wrapping his fingers around Draco’s Dark Mark, “I love you, Draco, but this is ridiculous. You do everything your father tells you. Voldemort is never coming back, so just let the Ministry remove it, and tell you father to piss off.”

“But he’s coming for a visit tomorrow. I can’t do it now. Maybe after...” Draco let Harry kiss him on the mouth, moaning into it when his back hit the wall. “Harry, please. I don’t want to die.”

Harry closed his eyes a moment, before pulling back, “He won’t kill you.” He glanced to the ground where Scorpius stirred, giving a soft laugh. “He might, though.”

Scorpius’ eyes opened to see his parents, and he gave a slight smile, “Am I almost as normal as you?”

“If having to sleep in the basement tonight during the moon is what you call normal, then yes,” Harry said jokingly. Getting up, he helped his son up and rubbed the towel into his face to stop the coming tears. “This is for all of us, Scorpius. Tomorrow we’ll use your grandfather’s money to give you a nice, new room and clothes. How does that sound?”

“It sounds as though I have to pretend to like that man,” Scorpius replied, holding out his hand towards his mother as Draco stood up. “Please finish this hand. I have to look good before he sees me again.”  
-  
“My father knew where Scorpius was all this time?” Draco grumbled, fixing his pajamas and finding he was then too filled out for the top. “I was never this big with Scorpius, you know. You did something to make my stomach this size, pervert. I know you did.”

“I like what I see, but I didn’t do it differently,” Harry mused, smiling when Draco came back his way. “You had a lot of alphas after you in school. I can’t believe you would think for a second you don’t look attractive.”

“I know I’m attractive, Harry. I’m not blind.” Draco moved to curl up next to his husband, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck as he then wondered aloud, “Do you think Scorpius will be alright?”

“I built that basement for Teddy when he comes over. I think it’ll work just fine.” Harry pet his hand down Draco’s back. “So, when are you going to apologize for being cruel to me earlier?”

“When I know Scorpius isn’t suffering,” Draco admitted, but he did move a hand down Harry’s arm. “Can’t we do this in the morning?”

Harry grumbled slightly, “Yeah, it’s not a big deal. I’ll just get Ron and Hermione to watch Scorpius tomorrow, and we can have a play date of our own.” He smirked until he saw Draco’s expression. “Could you even pretend to like my friends?”

“I don’t think so,” Draco replied, rubbing at his Dark Mark when it flared up for some reason. “I just...” He couldn’t even finish verbally attacking Harry’s friends, sitting up and staring at his mark. “Do you think Scorpius has a Dark Mark?”

“That’s not possible, but I’ll let you think that when you know it’s your fault for not removing it.” Harry moved to kiss Draco’s Dark Mark, only flinching back when Draco smacked him for purposeful harm. “I need to know if he’s okay, too, but I’m not about to tempt a werewolf to attack me. Just get some sleep.”

When Harry clapped off the lights, Draco let himself still until Harry fell asleep. Getting up out of bed, Draco rushed silently, or as silent as a pregnant omega could go, and moved to be downstairs by the basement door.

The lock looked so menacing, but Draco fought nearly ripping it from its hinges. He wanted his son to be free to roam, and not feel locked away the first night he was home.

Draco nearly felt at the door between him and Scorpius, but the sudden slam of weight against it caused Draco to back away. He felt through his chopped away hair, pushing it back as whimpers and growls shook him to his core.

“I told you not to come down here,” Harry grumbled, grabbing Draco by the wrist. “He’ll be okay in the morning, honey. Let’s just go up to bed, fool around a little, and go to sleep.”

“Fooling around” entailed Harry sucking at Draco’s breasts until Draco came with a shout, but it still didn’t embarrass him. Not like how fast Harry came when Draco stroked lotion over his stomach in slow movements.

“Not fair, you cheated,” Harry grumbled, licking his lips when Draco rubbed their naked chests together to smear the oil between them.

“I only play fair,” Draco spoke through a sudden yawn.

Draco awoke to Harry stroking his cheek, noticing only he was still in bed. “What did you do wrong?” He questioned, blinking slowly.

“Besides being on work probation for leaving early, I think your dad is almost here. His owl arrived, and tried to peck my eyes out for petting it.”

Having no time to snap at Harry for probably getting fired for being an idiot, Draco sat up and rushed to get ready.

“Should I let Scorpius out now, or do you want to pretend we haven’t found him?” Harry seemed to have a plan of digging answers out of Lucius.

“No, that would never work,” Draco replied as he slicked back his hair as he did during school. “God, I look...”

“Like a spoiled omega?” Harry guessed, smiling and leaving the room before Draco could hit him with a spell.

Clenching his hand momentarily, Draco did admit inwardly that it made him look slightly younger. Having an alpha younger than himself made Draco feel slightly better about the change, especially while trying to squeeze into a silky shirt.

Magically stretching the fabric, Draco found it much easier to button up in it. “There. Now I look like my life’s together.” He noticed Scorpius peeking in out of the corner of his eye, throwing back a shirt and slacks.

Scorpius cried out in shock of being in expensive fabrics that suddenly became fitted for his size. “Will Grandfather recognize me?”

“I’m assuming his eyes haven’t given out yet. He uses enough anti-aging spells, so they must work on his eyesight,” Draco replied, getting up from his vanity to kneel in front of Scorpius and grab his face. Slicking back his hair with leftover gel from his fingers, Draco gave a smile, “You must call me ‘Mother’ in front of my father, do you understand?”

“I know where he dug a grave for me,” Scorpius spoke ominously.

“Don’t talk like that. Pretend you are a normal pureblood-“ Draco cleared his throat, “I mean, a normal halfblood with no tendencies to become a feral brute.”

Scorpius looked confused for a moment, before nodding slowly and shaking his head slightly when Draco let go of his head. “Will Grandfather forget what I am if I pretend, and then like me?”

“Lucius hates everybody,” Harry laughed, leaning in the doorframe. “Come on. I think I hear the most important wizard to live outside the door.”

Flattening out his front like he’d look less heavy, Draco walked with a hand on Scorpius’ back, trying to seem like an upperclass wizard again.

Lucius stood in front of Harry, looking him up and down slowly. He hadn’t bothered visiting for months, but he acted as if Harry were the problem in the house at the moment.

Lucius’ eyes moved to Draco coming in with Scorpius, and his hands clenched over the metal head of the snake on his staff, “You didn’t think to directly tell me of you finding your son? My grandson?”

“No,” Harry interjected before Draco could say something. “I didn’t think anybody of suspicion needed to know where Scorpius was moved to.”

“You hold your tongue, Potter. My son may have fallen for whatever lies you could say about the pureblood he was set up with, but they’ll only hold up because of Draco’s desperation for a... different sort of family.” Lucius shook his hair slightly, making sure to glare at Harry once more before moving over to stand before his son. “The fact you can move with such a stomach shows perhaps someone in our line was weak enough to mate and bare children from a halfbreed, doesn’t it?”

Draco fought back a sharp tongue, just ruffling Scorpius’ hair nervously, “Father, this is Scorpius. He claims to know you, so I’m not sure what introduction is needed.”

“I would never have guessed this is the same boy as the one that ended up at the Ministry. He looked ghastly, and I almost sent him away for having no likeness besides a well-bred face. Then I remembered what his father looked like as a child, and assumed the grime stuck to him was genetic.”

Harry grit his teeth, before watering down his reply, “The glint in his eyes is all from you, Lucius.”

“Do not ever address me as if you know me personally,” Lucius snapped, turning around to not see Draco shake slightly.

“I don’t know you personally, but I really know your son. We’ve gotten personal on about every surface of this house, and-“

“Harry,” Draco hissed out, glaring from around his father.

Lucius turned back to Draco, finding it interesting how embarrassed his son was, despite his unfortunate living conditions. “Draco, have you done something with your hair?” He clicked his tongue, reaching out to feel at it. “It’s juvenile how you think that style fits you any longer, but I assume that’s what happens when you’re stuck in a house such as this.”

“Stop it!” Scorpius demanded, baring his teeth at his grandfather. He grew slightly nervous under the sharp eyes he knew so well, but he continued, “I don’t like you! Leave Mummy and Dad alone, or I’ll bite you!” He lunged, or what he could with Draco clinging to him and dragging him out of the way.

“I apologize; he’s very rowdy! I should bring him outside.” Draco didn’t stop until they were out of the house, trying to act as if he were showing his son around the yard to run around in.

Harry snickered, smirking at Lucius, “He knows what he’s talking about, doesn’t he?”

Lucius stayed distracted, watching as Scorpius cried and threw a fit at his mother in the swaying grass. He closed his eyes and shook his head, then murmured, “I was too soft on Draco. He should’ve never had children as naive as he is.”

Harry didn’t understand why Lucius would say such a thing, until he heard a screech.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius backed away and held his arm as he watched Draco holding his own. “Mummy?” He wondered softly, his eyes widening.

“It’s the baby,” Draco grunted, kneeling down into the grass and panting as Harry came to his side. He swatted at his husband, “My baby is messing with my magic, and this is all your fault!”

“My fault?” Harry scoffed, growing even more upset, “He’s your responsibility, and you didn’t even remove that damn Dark Mark!”

“If you weren’t a half-blood, then my life wouldn’t be ruined like this!” Draco shouted, curling down on the grass.

Lucius smirked where he stood, looking at Scorpius’ horror.

“Fine, be a spoiled bitch! I don’t care!” Harry retorted, turning to Lucius, “I’m sick of this! If you don’t like me here, then I’ll leave.”

“This house is so small, you’re sure to find your way out,” Lucius commented, chuckling as Harry left the scene.

“Dad?” Scorpius breathed, starting to follow. “Dad!” He tried loudly, panting as he stood nearly behind his father.

“This is all your fault, isn’t it? Draco was finally calming down, and we were going to have a family that was normal.”

Scorpius backed away.

“Malfoys always have to ruin it, don’t they?”

“I’m a Potter, not a Malfoy!” Scorpius argued, gritting his teeth at his father. “I wasn’t even raised by either of you, and I don’t care if you ever looked that hard.” Scorpius ignored his father turning to shout at him. “I don’t want to be the cause of you fighting, and I just came back!” He began to break into tears, “Don’t leave me! Not when I just met you.”

Harry gave into the cute and sad expression his son wore, kneeling down in front of Scorpius to ruffle his slightly uncouth hairstyle. “I wouldn’t leave in a million years. Not at all. Blame your granddad for being a... well, not a good word.” He sighed and stood up, not willing to have Draco be brainwashed much more by Lucius. “You’re right, by the way. About anything you learned living in a pack.”

Draco was stood up by his father, but he looked at neither of them. “I just wanted a nice breakfast together, but I guess I’m a bitch for wanting something normal.”

“Not normal. Something Potter.” Harry came over to kiss Draco sweetly, surprised Draco didn’t sock him in the face. “I’m sorry you’re too good for me.”

“You’re right,” Draco replied with a blush. “About both things.” He looked at his father, “You’re going to either be nice to my family, or get out, Father. Make your choice before we’re inside, or a vase may find its way to your face.”

Lucius felt his face, then looked at Scorpius smirking up at him before following his parents inside. “Perhaps Malfoys were fitted to be ended by a brute.”  
-  
Scorpius looked down at his shiny black shoes, more interested in them than the snack Draco was trying to get him to eat before he left off to the Weasleys’.

“I made this for you,” Draco scooted the burnt food over by its plate, staring expectantly at Scorpius.

Not wanting to make his mother upset, Scorpius began to eat the food despite its disgusting texture and taste. “I love it. Thank you.”

“I made that myself,” Draco smiled, knowing deep down Scorpius was putting on a show to be nice. The “no house elf” rule left much to Draco during the day. He’d never been expected to be all that nice, so he couldn’t see much of himself in Scorpius when the boy was content.

Draco only grew gloomy when it was time for Scorpius to go off and meet Hermione and Ron. He hugged Scorpius roughly, petting through his hair to give the slick hairstyle some life back. “Be good. Try not to stare too much at the mudblood, the Weasley, or the hut they’re calling their house.”

Harry stopped Scorpius on his way to the door as well, pushing his glasses back up his narrow nose, “You’ll like Hermione and Ron. They really want a kid, so they’ll probably spoil you.”

When Scorpius left the house, Harry watched Scorpius carefully until he was able to Apparate with Hermione down at the end of the sidewalk.

“Not going to even wave?” Draco teased, throwing the dirty plate in the trash. He didn’t know what else to do with it.

“If Scorpius doesn’t like my friends because you’re putting prejudice in his head...” Harry began, but stopped when he noticed Draco peeling open his shirt to show off his swollen pecks. “Jesus, how long have you been waiting to do that today?”

“Long enough,” Draco replied coolly, grasping his breasts and forcing some milk from them. “Harry, I think my baby likes me again.” He uncovered his forearm to show off his lack of Dark Mark.

Harry looked pleased, coming forward to kiss and stroke Draco’s chest. “You’re so...” He smacked Draco on the ass when he got a hold of it, shoving Draco back into the table, “...lying to my face.”

“Well, you can’t see it,” Draco argued, gasping as Harry forced open his pants with magic, letting him bite his lower lip before Harry began dropping to his knees. “Harry, are you going to-?”

“Make you scream? I hope so.” Harry kissed Draco’s inner thigh when his trousers disappeared. He stroked the lacy panties where he felt the bulge.

Locking his legs around Harry’s shoulders, Draco blushed but felt in some sort of control. “Make me cum,” Draco demanded.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I hope you can forgive me,” Harry said sincerely. He used the fact his tongue ran over Draco’s clothed cock to his advantage, earning gasps and holding Draco’s squirming body to the table. “Thank you for forgiving me, honey.”  
-  
Scorpius crawled under the unfamiliar kitchen table, hiding in the middle of the floor and hugging his legs to his chest.

“It’s hard for him coming back from living among werewolves, Ronald. Don’t make such a big deal about nothing.”

“He showed me his teeth, Hermione! He’s a loony. Just like Malfoy is.”

“He’s not ‘Malfoy’ anymore. He’s a...”

“Yeah. I hate saying he’s a Potter, too.”

Scorpius shook as tears filled his eyes. He looked at the legs of the people who supposedly stayed friends with his father. He couldn’t imagine why, since they certainly hated his mother.

When Ron left to go back to the living room, Scorpius crawled from under the table. He stood next to Hermione quietly, looking at her expectantly. “Why do you hate Mummy?” He finally blurted.

Hermione nearly dropped the knife she used for cutting potion ingredients at Scorpius suddenly being there, “Oh! Oh, well, he wasn’t much fun going to Hogwarts with for anyone. I don’t want to go into it, and ruin how much you like your mother.”

“He was like me, then. You don’t like having me around.” Scorpius found he was getting close to cracking Hermione down to telling him something. “You just like me because you can’t have babies.”

Throwing down the knife, she turned to Scorpius with a look of disgust, “You think you’re so much more special than me? You aren’t, and let me tell you why.” She laughed slightly, not caring Ron came back into the room to hear it. “Your mother is nothing more than a snake that ruined what Harry had. Slithering his heat-driven body all over Harry after the war, and distracting him from the truth he’s a slimy whore that never apologizes for anything. Not even the fact that he cursed me to never even have any children, because God forbid a mudblood ever bare any!”

Ron seemed to change his mind about Scorpius after seeing him slink back, even coming beside him to try and ruffle his hair.

Scorpius didn’t allow it much, going back under the table and clinging to himself all over again. “I want to go home. I don’t like you. Mummy was right not to like you.”

“What the hell does Malfoy know?” Hermione went back to her attempt to make a potion to calm Scorpius down, deciding to angrily dump the work she had done into the trash.

Ron didn’t correct her, just placing a hand on her shoulder until she forced him away as well.

Scorpius got up quietly, suddenly blinking from the spot he was at.

Ending up in a grassy field in the woods, Scorpius panted and looked around wildly. “I... I came back,” he breathed, inhaling the scent that his adoptive mother had left so his children could find a way back.

There was no sign of the werewolves. Only the scent of fear when Scorpius has been dragged out of the den, half dazed and sleepy.

He loved being home, certainly, but Scorpius missed being among something he knew. Nearly two days in, and Scorpius felt like giving up and crawling into the den to wait and see if someone returned for him.

Before he could slip into the den, Scorpius was stopped by a hand grabbing him by his fancy shirt collar.  
-  
“What do you mean ‘Scorpius is gone’? Scorpius wouldn’t leave me!” Draco then quickly corrected himself, “Us! Scorpius wouldn’t leave his parents behind. Not again.”

Harry looked at Hermione, noticing how on edge she was, “Are you okay, Hermione?” He even held out a hand, hoping it would calm her.

“No. Your child just came back, and he’s already like...” She glared at Draco. “Well? This is all your fault, you know.”

Harry held Draco closer to him, but took away his hand from Hermione’s personal space. “You still have a problem with my husband?”

Hermione grit her teeth, “And you don’t? Just remember who made all our lives miserable, and was the cause for so many problems.”

Draco smirked, putting up an air of arrogance against Hermione’s verbal attack, “Yes, I know, I’m a bitch. Harry cleared that up earlier in front of our family.”  
-  
Silas Crump didn’t look the part, but he was the den mother to pups that had no one. He even shockingly wanted to help Scorpius, the boy from rich and famous parents that surely had to be trouble.

Now Silas was stuck getting Scorpius away from the pack’s hideout. He wanted Scorpius to move on and be normal. “Do you want to be a brat? Get out!”

Scorpius gave a confused look, “You said we were family.”

“Piss off. You’re in a house with heating and running water. We don’t want you here.” Silas hadn’t the heart to tell Scorpius where the full grown werewolves and pups had been dragged off to by the Ministry.

He only escaped by the sewer system.

“Why is everyone being mean to me?” Scorpius demanded, beginning to cry again. He didn’t know what made him so weak, and he hated showing it in front of a fellow werewolf.

“I guess I can’t pretend to hate you, can I?” Hugging Scorpius, Silas pet over Scorpius mussed up hair. “I love you, Scorpius. No matter if I never see you again, you’ll always be the baby who latched to my tit like it was going out if style.”

“Don’t say that!” Scorpius complained, but didn’t really feel so badly about it that he broke away from the embrace.

He finally felt normal that day.  
-  
Scorpius appeared before Harry outside suddenly, hugging him and rushing inside.

Draco tried not to look too pleased at Scorpius suddenly returning, but he inwardly did a flip at his son actually being alright. “For what you did, you’re going to learn some chores.”

“I’m glad.”

Draco looked shocked, before realizing he couldn’t seem to give Scorpius anything deemed as a punishment.

Scorpius was just too attached to him.  
-  
“Potter, no! I’ll give you one last warning,” Draco cried out, playing up how shy he was as Harry pulled his cock out from under his nightshirt in the hall. “You’re being so naughty, Potter.”

“And you’re a slutty little prefect, aren’t you?” Harry smirked, licking in Draco’s ear as he fulfilled Draco’s fantasy of being taken advantage of by an alpha during hallway patrol.

Harry shoved his fingers inside Draco’s slick hole, biting his lower lip at Draco’s squirming body. “Fuck, I love you.”

“Don’t break the illusion, Potter.”

“Sorry, Malfoy.” Harry spit on Draco’s face, chuckling when Draco licked it the best he could. “You’re a slut who would shag a troll, Malfoy, how about that?”

“Don’t even talk if you’re going to be slanderous on my good name, Potter.” Draco cried out when four fingers made it inside of him. “Harry,” he shook, nearly falling forward at such a feeling.

Harry pulled out his fingers, wondering if he truly tired Draco out too much. “I’m really doing things wrong today, aren’t I?”

“What else is new?” Draco panted, but made a smile.

Harry wiped his fingers on Draco’s shirt, earning complaints as he looked around the hallway.

Draco moved to presses his stomach against Harry to try and receive full attention again. “Is there something wrong?” He asked, clearly annoyed Harry was no longer pursuing him.

“I don’t know. I just don’t like the fact it smells like another alpha.” Pushing Draco towards their bedroom, Harry kept his attention on the dark hallway, “Hide in the bedroom. I’ll go make sure Scorpius is okay.”

Making him way to the bedroom, Draco closed the door and turned to find Scorpius huddled up in a corner. “What’s gotten into you two? You act like criminals have gotten into the house.”

“‘Criminal’?” Came a velvety voice, clearly enjoying Draco clutching his burning arm. “That’s no way to speak to your father, is it, Draco?”


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius had no issues with taking Scorpius again, knowing it was for the best to have offerings at the ready for the coming of the Dark Lord.

While he didn’t particularly believe Voldemort would reincarnate himself, something much stronger very well could. He wouldn’t lose the chance to be right at their side, not losing his position of power like last time.

Lucius laughed at Draco trying to cover himself in a blanket, as if that were the tip of his problems. “You haven’t changed at all, Draco. I should be proud of you for making all of this much easier.”

”What is your plan, Father? I’m assuming you’re here to take my baby away from me.” Draco stood beside Scorpius, trying to usher him to stand up and feel no fear.

“You’re nearly right about that, Draco. Your naivety comes from being around a half-blood for too long, I’m afraid.” Lucius looked at Draco’s protruding stomach. “I’m still a bit early, but I may as well clue you in on this attempt to appease what we stand for.”

Draco winced at his Dark Mark, wishing he had to strength to remove it earlier. “I don’t know what you mean,” Draco snapped, letting Scorpius try to calmly feel along his forearm.

“We were so close with gathering Scorpius, but he lacked any... real skills.” Able to walk the full distance without fear his son would backlash, Lucius held out a palm to press against Draco’s stomach. “This one feels strong. Strong enough to even be a pureblood.”

“Father, please... I’m trying hard not to be the same as I was.” Not trying too hard, but Scorpius and Harry wouldn’t like to hear that.

“I see. Your family only means something to you when you receive a gain from it.” Lucius did something with his hand in a flash of light, backing away and starting for the bedroom door casually, “Should I say goodbye to your dearest Potter, or do you think he’s more busy in a tussle?”

Draco rushed past Lucius, ignoring the fact he couldn’t feel his growing baby’s magic any longer.

Lucius watched Scorpius come towards him, glancing at the lack of much moon. “Oh dear, perhaps in a few weeks I could feel fear of you.”

Scorpius waited until his grandfather turned away, throwing out his arms like he could cast magic through it. Once it failed, he rushed up to bite his father on the arm.

Lucius scoffed, trying to elbow away the boy, but paused when he felt teeth sinking into his Dark Mark. The pain and shock it caused gave Lucius one last good shove back, making him shake at his own actions while looking at Scorpius slumped down against the dresser.

Lifting his sleeve, Lucius’ heart pounded at the fact the magic that had previously been drained from his future grandchild was no longer there.

Scorpius survived on the mere use of a shielding spell he had subconsciously placed over the back of his head. He didn’t want his parents to be sad anymore, making him have a strong will to survive.  
-  
Draco felt through Harry’s messy hair, trying not to show how truly worried he was when he found his husband on the floor.

“He was scared. He ran right when he saw how powerful I was,” Harry tried to gloat, but he clearly hadn’t been prepared to fight such an aggressive alpha.

“Who was he?” Draco tried, letting Harry lay his head on his lap to nuzzle his face against the pregnant stomach.

“Hm?” Harry hummed, soon looking back up at his lover in amusement. “You’ll never believe it if I told you.”

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Draco indulged Harry by asking, “Just who was it?”

“The baby snatcher himself,” Harry sighed, noticeably more protective when he noticed Scorpius coming down the hallway towards them. “Fenrir Greyback.”

Scorpius looked at how tense his mother was, moving to be in Draco’s sights, “Fenrir isn’t mean, Mummy. He thinks I was worth the hassle of a bite.”

Harry sat up as he watched Draco make a distressed swing at Scorpius, able to grab Draco’s hand in time to hold it. “None of that. We can sort of be thankful Fenrir has a soft spot for werewolves.”

“I’ll need to find the soft spot on Fenrir, so I can rip it out,” Draco snapped, remembering how Fenrir started sniffing around him when his heats began.

“I’m sorry, Mummy,” Scorpius said softly, giving a weak smile. “I’ll only do and say what you think is right.”

Draco remembered his father’s joy at Draco being so compliant to the harmful opinions given to him, which caused Draco to get up abruptly to go back towards his bedroom. “Then start by apologizing to Granger and Weasley for me. You can be their pretend child whenever they want. I’m no good as a mother.”  
-  
Draco didn’t come out of the bedroom even when morning tried to greet him. He merely curled up under the sheets, grunting when his baby kicked.

Not with a vigor that used to be there, which should have scared Draco. If he had been in the right state of mind, he would have been worried sick.

He flinched when Harry pet over his back through the covers, trying to show his distaste at being bothered during his pouting, “Why does Scorpius hate me?”

“He doesn’t hate you. He should, I mean, you named him after a constellation.” Harry poked at Draco’s back, smiling when Draco grumbled in response. “Are you going to get up soon, or do I have to eat your breakfast, too?”

“I’m the one who has to eat for two,” Draco responded as he sat up, pulling the covers from his head to show his crazy bedhead. He sighed, feeling through the strands of platinum, “I miss my long hair. I look so...”

“Not like your dad?” Harry chuckled, leaning in to kiss Draco. “Mm, we never finished last night.”

“I couldn’t think of your nasty fingers inside me at the moment. God knows you barely bathe.” Draco slipped from under the covers, walking his way towards the bathroom.

Harry snorted, “I bathe all the time.” He winced slightly at Draco slamming the bathroom door, but he retreated back to the kitchen to return to his son.

Scorpius played with the table cloth, making a drawing of a meadow with a quill he had found in a spare drawer. He glared when Harry magically removed it, then threw the quill back to where it went. “I was making a picture for Mummy.”

“He’d flip if he saw that, Scorp.”

Scorpius sneered, “Don’t call me that.”

“If you didn’t look like him before, you do now,” Harry sighed, dropping into the seat next to Scorpius. “What do you say we try bonding? Maybe even get you glasses that weren’t from a Muggle bargain rack?”

“No,” Scorpius argued, scooting away from his father.

“Why not?” Harry shot back, growing embarrassed to see his youth and attitude in a smaller body again.

Getting up, Scorpius moved to open a cupboard and returned with a picture of Harry when he was barely in Hogwarts. Scorpius poked at Harry’s face, earning picture Harry’s concern of being poked at.

“I don’t get it,” Harry admitted, turning the picture slightly so his younger self grew agitated at being tilted.

Scorpius leaned in slowly, cracking a slow smile, “I’m also a boy who lived.”  
-  
Draco panted, pulling lightly at the spell Harry put over his wrists so his arms stayed over his head on the headboard. “Harry, you aren’t being fair,” he tried, shivering at Harry yanking up his baggy shirt to expose his aroused breasts. “You’re such a pervert, I can hardly believe you,” Draco spoke, as if he didn’t like Harry rubbing lotion into his skin in such a way. “Harry,” he got out, nearly drooling as Harry twisted his nipples.

“Can’t keep it all in, can you?” Harry chuckled, leaning down to kiss and suck on Draco’s lower lip. “I can understand. Seeing your spoiled rich boy arse wear that thrift store shirt gets me going, too.”

Draco couldn’t help a slight laugh, despite fighting it. The habit of giving Harry no positive reacting was strong within him still.

With his legs hiked up over Harry’s hips, Draco moaned in time with the grinding of Harry against him. “It’s hard,” he blurted, blushing at how embarrassing his statement had been.

Harry kissed into Draco’s neck, smirking at Draco growing restless during their grinding. “It’s like we’re virgins again.”  
-  
 _“Virginity means more to purebloods than your kind, I’m sure,” Draco commented, crossing his arms before Harry took his hand._

_It was months after the battle Draco had fled from. In return for his family not being sent to Azkaban, Draco let Harry keep an eye on him._

_An eye that soon became a mouth all over his body after living with Harry during a heat._

_Draco clung himself to Harry, laughing inwardly when Harry’s arousal pressed angrily against his leg. “You won’t even wait to marry me first?”_

_“Nobody in their right mind would marry you,” Harry snapped, yet his hands were so busy buried down behind Draco to finger the heat slick he would’ve proposed right there._  
-  
“Mummy, who’s your mummy?” Scorpius asked, being especially clingy as he perched on his mother’s lap.

Draco tried to reciprocate the kindness by petting through his son’s thick hair, “Her name is Narcissa.”

“So, she really is my gran?” Scorpius sounded excited, not sure why Draco stood up so abruptly. “Why are you so mad?”

“I’m practically immobile, and I have to deal with my parents,” Draco growled, storming off to the fireplace to grab powder.

Draco wavered slightly, wondering what Harry would say at Draco using any teleportation travel so late in a pregnancy.

He was suddenly gone after stepping into the flames and demanding to go where his parents hid.

To hell what Harry said. Draco’s parents would say something worse, he was sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Fenrir shoved Lucius up against the wall, his eyes burning, “You think it’s not tempting to rip your throat out, pureblood, but I assure you I’d love to.” Letting go of Lucius, the werewolf grew a smile when he sensed a new presence in the house. “Little blond omega boy has come home.”

Lucius shook slightly, before rubbing his neck and moving towards his fireplace. He gave a cool smile, letting Draco come towards him.

Pulling up his sleeve, Lucius showed off the teethmarks forever imprinted in his arm, “Scorpius has already made his point.”

“I don’t think he has. You did something to my baby, and I will hurt you if-“

“She’s alright,” Lucius commented, already starting to walk away from the confrontation.

Draco wasn’t sure how Lucius knew anything about his unborn child, much less his personal life at that point. “‘She’? How are you so sure?”

“The magic in her was more painful,” Lucius chuckled, turning back just in time to throw aside when he assumed was a weak hex. “Surprising, coming from such a weak mother, isn’t it?”

Draco panted, already feeling closed in to his father’s disapproval, “I don’t want to hurt you, but you’ve made it hard after the war.”

“Jinx me in my sleep, Draco. That’s the only way I’d let my wasted seed kill me.” Lucius blocked another hex, sending it to Draco. He smirked at the slow dodge, “My, have you learned something? Not how to behave, or do as you’re told, but it’s a start.”

Feeling his stomach turn, Draco closed his eyes as tears filled them. “Do you mean it? Do you really hate me?”

Lucius hesitated, but knew Fenrir was still loitering among the house. “I shouldn’t have to tell you. It’s fairly obvious.”

Choosing to believe the worst, Draco Apparated. He didn’t get far due to his lack of concentration.

“Tell Mother I’m never coming back here. You’re trying to hurt me, and my family; the family that loves me...” Draco rested his back against the wall, not seeing Fenrir maneuvering closer.

Lucius couldn’t help his fatherly instincts, sending a spell at Fenrir so harshly that it sent Draco down to his hands and knees to shield his torso.

Draco looked up, heaving his breath as Lucius glared down at him, “I was right there! You could have killed me!” He sniffed, looking down to try and hide it.

“If only you were so lucky, Draco, but you’ve always wanted to do things the hard way.” Lucius turned, feeling over his face with a grim expression. “Not everyone can hold your hand all the time.”

Growing weak from the aftereffects of the hex, Draco slumped down on his side, weakly weeping from hormones.

He refused to believe he would cry for any other reason.  
-  
_Draco watched Harry as they sat in class._

_He only remembered to pay attention when Severus Snape passed by his table, placing down a vial from under his sleeve._

_Sitting back up, Draco slipped the potion under the desk to check the contents. He knew it was a heat suppressant, but his cheeks still burnt at being caught looking at an alpha for too long._

_Draco was sure if it had been a pureblood Slytherin, Severus wouldn’t have given him the hint so quickly. Perhaps not at all, knowing how Lucius pushed Draco to find his alpha before he graduated._

_He certainly didn’t like the choices he had from his father’s suggestions. Having a child with ugly alphas was cruel, and Lucius should’ve known that._

_Draco placed the vial into his robes, casting Harry another stare. He found Harry getting chewed out over something, with Severus deciding to steal a quill and scribble all over the parchment Harry had barely touched._

_When Harry finally returned his look, Draco couldn’t believe he got a humorous eye roll at Severus’ behavior. Draco’s heart seemed to quicken until he had to force himself up and out of his seat to lean forward and steady himself._

_“Are you alright, Malfoy?”_

_Draco didn’t answer whoever had asked, just leaving the room quickly enough to pull out the potion. He shook it in his hand, unable to bring himself to drink it._

_The thought of Harry being able to ruin his smug vibe was enough to drive Draco mental. He ignored Severus coming after him, not returning the glare until Severus slapped him across the face._

_The vial smashed across the floor, but was soon returned to a state that made it seem perfectly fine. Severus scoffed as he picked it up._

_“My father will hear about this,” Draco challenged, knowing Severus was enough of an omega to back down when he knew Draco wasn’t lying about Lucius._

_This time, Severus didn’t give in, uncorking the bottle and pushing Draco up against the wall. He forced open Draco’s mouth with his index finger and thumb, “If you fall for a Potter’s charms, you will regret it more than you can imagine.”_  
-  
Fenrir carried Draco through the meadow, only pausing when he noticed Draco stirring.

“I won’t,” Draco breathed, growing restless enough that Fenrir sped up his walking.

Draco rested his face against the strong chest, only startled awake when he couldn’t recognize the harsh rate it beat at. “Let go of me!” He shouted, immediately on edge.

Fenrir laughed at the struggle until Draco punched at his face. He dropped the omega on his back, smirking at how Draco scooted back until he rested up against a tree. “You’re worth nothing with that Squib, huh?” Fenrir lazily scratched a sharp nail behind his ear, “Too bad. You weren’t a bad looker, but you’ll have to die where your son almost did.”

Draco grew startled, although he found a reason to play it off. Shifting slightly, he gave a shaky breath, “Could your threats wait?”

“I don’t see why,” Fenrir replied, narrowing his eyes. He grew closer until he took a step back. “Don’t tell me that smell is...”

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather die without my baby in me,” Draco gave a smirk that slightly masked his discomfort. He wanted to scream for Harry, but an alpha that had seen countless births from his harem of omegas would have to do.


End file.
